In Your Dreams
by Kaya333
Summary: This the story of what happens after a tragey leave Haley in a comma dreaming of what if and leaving her friends and family wondering if she'll even make it.
1. Who's who in Tree Hill

In Your Dreams

In Your Dreams is a One Tree Hill Fan Fiction. I Do not own OTH or it's Characters, But I do own One Character she will be coming later on in the story her name is Sage. She will have to do with Nathan.

Ok To start off I'm going to tell you the people involved and what it is about.

This is the Story about What would happen if Haley was on tour and she got into the car with Chris to go back to they're hotel, but then got into a car excided on the way there. Now As the Doctors try to safe Haley's life she dreams of Falling for Nathan but right before they get married, she realizes that she's met to be with Lucas.

The People Involved.

Lucas- Dating Brook in the real life, Dating Peyton in Haley's Dream world.

Brook- Dating Lucas in real life, Dating Jake in Haley's Dream world

Peyton- Dating Jake in real life, Dating Lacus in Haley's Dream World

Nathan- Dating Haley in real life and in her Dream world. But Married to Haley in real life. About to Marry Haley in her Dream world

Haley- Lost in her Dream.

(This Fan Fiction will have real life in it and I will tell you what is Haley's Dream and what's real life so you don't get confused. And yes I got the idea from the episode where Nathan dreams what it would have been like if Dan married Lucas's mom instead of Deb. And I've always wanted Haley and Lacus together just for one episode.)


	2. Tragedy

Ok so this is the Story i want to see happen. Please review and tell me what you think of it.

* * *

The Story begins 

Chris and Haley are on tour with the Wreckers. Haley left Nathan so she could become a singer. She wanted to be a singer more then anything and this was her chance. She love Nathan more then anything to, but he didn't like Chris. Haley knew her marriage was over once she got on that tour bus but she thought when she got back then could fix it. Little did she know that the tour was almost over. The concert just ended for the night. Haley was thinking of walking, but Chris had other plans.

"Haley can I give you a lift to the hotel" Chris asked

"I think I'm going to walk back" Haley said, because she knew the more time she spends with him, the more Nathan will hate her.

"Come on Haley, it's a long walk and it's New York" Chris proceed to get her into the car.

"Fine, but you're only driving me to the Hotel nowhere else" Haley said.

"Ok" Chris said. Haley got into the car and they drove off. The stop at a red light about a block away from the hotel.

"Why did you become a singer" Haley asked

"For the love of it. Just like you started singing" Chris answered. As Chris turned the Corner a car came out of no where.

"Chris look out" Haley screamed, but it was no use, before Chris to get out of the way, the Car hit them. The last thing Haley saw with Nathan face in her head and then she saw a bright white light.

Scene Lucas's room, Lucas and Brook are talking, When Nathan knocks on the door.

"I'm sorry about what happen with you and Felix" Lucas said giving Brook a hug.

"Ya well his lose, your gain" Brook said hugging him back. Just then Nathan was knocking on the door. "It Nathan, I'll go so you guys to talk" Brook said, she grabbed her stuff and left. Nathan came in and started walking back and forth. Lucas could tell something was wrong.

"What's going on Nat" Lucas asked

"It's Haley, I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer, I think she avoiding me" Nathan said

"No she might have been in the shower or eating or something. Give her time. She'll call you" Lucas said.

"I hope so" Nathan said.

Scene New Your Hospital, Haley is brought in. Doctors crowed around her.

"Miss do you know where you are" One Doctor asked

"New York Hospital" Haley answered

"Do you know who you are and Do you know what Happened" The doctor asked

"I'm Haley James Scott and I got into a car crash, is Chris ok" Haley answered and asked.

"I'm Sorry but if you are talking about the young man in the car with you, he was DOA" The Nurse said. The nurse saw the sadness in her eyes, but also so how much that guy didn't mean to her. "Can I call anyone for you" The Nurse asked

"Ya can you call, my friend Lucas Scott, the numbers 627-555-8391" Haley said.

"Ok I'll call" Nurse said

"Thanks" That was the last thing Haley said before she closed her eyes, not knowing it might be the last time.

Scene Lucas room, Nathan and him are still talk.

"How about we go shot some hops, for fun" Lucas said

"I thought the doctor said not to play basketball anymore" Nathan said

"Ya, but I can still play for fun once and awhile" Lucas said. "and plus it will give a chance to win for once" Lucas said

"Well in that case lets play and you better bring your best game because I'm going to prove I can bet you with a bad arm or not" Nathan said. He grabbed the ball and head out. Lucas was right behind him when the phone rang.

"Hold up, it could be my mom" Lucas said. He picked up the pone and it was the Nurse from New York Hospital.

"Hello is this, Lucas Scott" The Nurse asked

"Yes" Lucas said

"This is Nurse Sally from NY General; Your Friend wanted me to call you. She in very bad shape" Sally said

"NY General? Who is this Friends your talking about" Lucas asked.

"Haley" Nathan mouthed. He knew it's wanted go if the hospital was called

"Haley James Scott" The Nurse said

"What happened to here" Lucas asked

"She got into a car accident. The Young Man that was driving wasn't as lucky as she was; he ended up dying at the scene. He asked me to call you; if you could she needs all the Friends she could get to help her right now. IF you know anyone else please contacted then and came down as soon as you can" Sally said. "Thank you" She said

"Ok I will, Bye" Lucas said and hung up. "I have to call people, and you need to get Down to NY General" Lucas said and pick up the phone and started to dial.

"I'll go with the rest of you" Nathan said

"Ok" Lucas said, and then he put the phone up to his ear and let it ring till Peyton pick up.

"Hello" Peyton said on her end of the phone.

"Hey, Peyton" Lucas said in the saddest voice he had.

"What's wrong, Lucas" Peyton said

"It's Haley, She got into a car Crash" Lucas said

"Oh god, I'll be right over there, does Brook know" Peyton said

"No I was going to call her, but I ended up dialing you first" Lucas said

"No, it's ok, I'll call her, you call your mom and Keith" Peyton said

"Ok, bye Peyton" Lucas said then hung up, and then started dialing again

Scene Peyton room, Jake walks in with Jenny.

"Hey Peyton" Jake said, Jake put Jenny down in the crib next to Peyton's bed.

"Jake, I'm so glad to see you" Peyton said through the tears and gave Jake the biggest hug she could give.

"What's wrong Peyton" Jake asked.

"It's Haley, she got into a car Crash, and I need to call Brook and get over to Lucas's so we can go down to see her" Peyton said

"Ok but first you need to calm down a little" Jake said

"I'm calm; now that you're here I'm calmer" Peyton said, then pick up the phone and dialed Brook's number but all she got was her voice mail. "Damn it Brook" Peyton said

"Well that's no way to talk to your best friend" Brook said through the door way

"Brook, I just tried calling you" Peyton said

"Sorry my phones off, I always shut it off when I'm with Lucas" Brook said

"You were just with Lucas, so you know what happened" Peyton said

"Well if it as to do with Nathan, yes, if not then no" Brook said

"Brook, Haley's in the Hospital, she got into a car crash" Peyton said

"Oh, that could be why Lucas never called me back" Brook said

"He's going to want to be with his Friend, and he's going to need you by his side to help him through this" Peyton said

"We should go over and met everyone at Lucas's house

5 Hours Later they arrive at NY General. Lucas, Brook, Nathan, Peyton, Jake Karen, Keith, Haley's mom and Dad, Lind and Jim, Mouth and Whitey are all there waiting to see how Haley is. Then a Doctor came out.

"Who is Haley's Family" The Doctor asked. Everyone wanted to stand up, but only Nathan and Haley's mom and dad did. "I'm sorry but she has slipped into a comma. She lost a lot of blood, we had no one to give the ok to go into a sugary but we went with out the ok, if not she might be as much as the Chris kid that was driving. IT just a matter of time before or if she ever wakes up" The doctor said. The Doctor left and Linda started crying and Jim told her to take a walk. Jim and Linda walk away just to walk. Nathan just sat back down.

"What's going on Nat" Lucas said

"She's in a comma and they don't know if she'll ever wake up" Nathan said

"Who was Driving" Brook asked

"Brook" Peyton said

"What, I mean, if she ok, that must of meant that the car hit the driver side and killed the driver" Brook said

"Well you'd got one thing right. The driver is dead, and the driver was Chris. The Driver that hit them is in Jail I hope" Nathan said. Just then some random Girl came out of now where.

"I'm sorry about your friends" the girl said

"Thanks, but who are you" Nathan said

"I'm Sage Heart, I was in the Car that hit your friend, my ex-boyfriend was driving me home and he had a few drinks, I tried to stop him but he didn't listen. And he hit your friends. He is now in police custody, he's sleeping out the drugs that saved his life, and he'll be in Jail but tomorrow morning" Sage said

"Friends, Chris the driver was not our friend" Nathan said and then walked away.

"Did I say something wrong" Sage asked

"No, Thanks for the explanation, I'm sorry you got caught in it" Lucas said and then walked after Nathan.

* * *

It just the Begining, the dream will come soon  



	3. Dreaming right?

Ok so heres the new chapter, please tell me what you think.

* * *

Scene Haley's Room, Nathan is juts sitting there watching her lie there. 

"I love you Haley, you know that right. No matter how mad I get at you I will always love you" Nathan said, but it didn't matter Haley was in her own world now.

Haley's Dream world.

Scene Basketball game, Two hours before the wedding, Nathan was just about to play what would be either the last game or the game that sends then to a victory. She was sitting there waiting for those two hour to go by so fast, she loved Nathan, but she always had this feeling this never felt right. She sometimes felt there was something missing in her life; she just never figured it out. Haley then heard a noise, she looked up and the game had just started. She could hear Mouth giving his site the play by play. She those she cheer a little for Nathan and Lucas but notice Nathan was still on the bench. She thought maybe he Whitey was waiting for the second half of the game to put him in.

"Come on, lets go Ravens" Haley yelled. The game was about half way over when she thought about yelling again

The Game is so Close to ending, she noticed Nathan Lucas working together. She loved Lucas more then anything, when she got into the fight with him before that car crash, she was broken for days. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost Lucas. Just then she saw a guy from the other team hit Lucas's bad shoulder. She saw ever run over to him even Nathan to make sure he was ok. She was so worried about him when she saw the teams help him into the locker room. Everyone waited to see if Lucas was ok. Just then He came out and they started playing again. Haley was so happy to see him ok. 10 seconds before the game ended and the crowd was so load that you couldn't even heard yourself think. Lucas throws the ball in the air and everyone watch to see if it went in. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and the buzzer sounds, the ball hit the rim. The crowd went silent, the other teams was making all the noise in the room. The Raven walked off the Court slowly and silent. They knew once they get in that locker room, that their new coach will yell at them. Haley decided to wait around for Nathan. About 20 minute past before Nathan came out of the Locker room.

"You still want to do this, I mean we don't have to" Nathan said.

"I want to more then you know" Haley said, still thinking this isn't right, something is missing,

"Ok Then lets go" Nathan said.

Nathan and Haley then started to leave. Haley looked back to See Lucas come out of the Locker room and Peyton his girlfriend to greet him. That used to be her job. Lucas and Haley have been best friends forever, but whenever she thought it could be something more, she just that it would be to weird. Maybe she wasn't wrong to think about them getting together, after all Best friend sometimes make the best couple. She had to stop thinking about her and Lucas, she's about to marry Nathan. She loved Nathan; well at least she thought she did. She came back to thinking about Nathan and her getting married and before she knew it they were at the place were they were going to get married. Haley and Nathan went to go get changed just has Haley's mom and Dad showed up.

About a half an hour goes by, Nathan's waiting for Haley to come down the aisle. Nathan Finally spotted her, she was so beautiful. She started walking up the aisle. Nathan Wanted nothing more then to just be with her, no matter if it met to be her boyfriend, husband or just a friend. When Haley reached Nathan the Priest started talking. After Nathan said his I do's it was Haley's turn.

"Repeat after me, I Haley take you Nathan" The Priest said.

"I Haley take you Lucas" Haley said. Nathan, the Priest and Her mom and dad all looked at her. Haley didn't know what she said and didn't know what everyone was staring at her.

"Haley, you just called him Lucas" Haley's mom said.

"What no I said Nathan, Not Lucas" Haley said. It was all becoming so clear now, the reason she felt so broken, like there was something missing was because she was in love with Lucas not Nathan. "I'm so sorry Nathan, but I'm in love with someone else and always have been" Haley said, She kissed Nathan on the check and walked away. Nathan thought he should follow here, he started to then Haley's dad stopped him.

"Let her go, she finally realized who really matter to her and who always had" Haley's dad said.

Scene Lucas's house, It was raining and Haley was standing out side of him house waiting for him to come home. Haley was soaking wet, but she didn't care she loved Lucas to much to care. She then noticed Lucas getting out of Peyton's car. Peyton notice Haley and told Lucas, He then made his head move and watched Peyton's car drive off. Lucas then walked up to Haley.

"What are you doing here Haley, and in a white dress" Lucas asked

"Well I was about to marry Nathan when I realized I don't love him, I never did" Haley answered

"Ok so why are you here" Lucas asked again.

"I'm here because I love you Lucas, and I always have. Nothing will change that not Nathan, not Peyton, not Brook, not Jake, no one will change that" Haley said right because she kissed Lucas. Lucas Backs away, He just standing there stunted.

"Haley, I love you to, but where friends. We've been friends forever" Lucas said. "Why don't you come in and dry off and we can talk" Lucas said. They both went inside.

Scene inside Lucas's house, Lucas is making Haley some hot chocolate and Haley is getting changed. Just as the Hot Chocolate was done Haley walked out in some of Lucas's clothes.

"I know this is a lot to handle Lucas, but I know you love me too. You always have and you always will" Haley said right before she took a drink fro her hot chocolate.

"Haley, I love you a friend, your like a sister to me" Lucas said, but then thinks, 'why'd I say that she was never like a sister to me. She was the best friend I've ever had'

"That's what I thought to, but when I was saying the words I Haley take you Nathan, Nathan's name never came out of my mouth your name came out. That has to mean something more then friendship. Lucas I love you. Please just try and find it in your heart to see if you love me too" Haley said.

"I wish I could but I… I... love you as a friend, Peyton's my girlfriend now" Lucas said. Just then Peyton came in to see Haley in Lucas's clothes and them talking.

"Sorry it's just you left you Basketball stuff in my car" Peyton said, she put it on the table and walk out, Lucas ran after her.

"Peyton what you saw in there is not what you think, it's not like what happened with Brook. She had no clothes and I gave her some of mine. And we have just been talking" Lucas said

"I know that, but it's what you said. What you said was, "I…I… love you as a friend, Peyton's my girlfriend now" Lucas, I don't know what you were talking about, but I do know what ever it is, you agree with Haley on it" Peyton said. She got in her car. "Funny thing here I thought we could have a real relationship. But I guess your in love with someone else" Peyton said before she drove off. Lucas walked back into the house.

"She showed you, who you really love didn't she" Haley said.

"Ya, but I guess you knew I would" Lucas said. Just then Haley and he started kissing. They headed to the bed room, when the got to the bed, Lucas and Haley fell onto the bed. They stopped kissing for a minute. "Are you sure you want this" Lucas asked

"More then anything" Haley said and then they started kissing again.

Scene Brook's room, Peyton walks in crying.

"What's wrong Peyton" Brook asked

"I just broke up with Lucas" Peyton said

"I'm sorry honey" Brook said and gave her friend the biggest hug she could.


	4. She Means The World to Them

Enjoy the story I've finally update it.

* * *

Previously on One Tree Hill:

"but I… I... love you as a friend, Peyton's my girlfriend now" Lucas said.

"Peyton what you saw in there is not what you think, it's not like what happened with Brook. She had no clothes and I gave her some of mine. And we have just been talking" Lucas said

"Lucas, I don't know what you were talking about, but I do know what ever it is, you agree with Haley on it" Peyton said. She got in her car. "Funny thing here I thought we could have a real relationship. But I guess your in love with someone else" Peyton said before she drove off. Lucas walked back into the house.

"She showed you, who you really love didn't she" Haley said.

"Ya, but I guess you knew I would" Lucas said. Just then Haley and he started kissing.

Scene Brook's room, Peyton walks in crying.

"I just broke up with Lucas" Peyton said

"I'm sorry honey" Brook said and gave her friend the biggest hug she could.

* * *

The Next Morning, Haley wakes and she in Lucas's bed trying to remember it if was a dream or if it really happened. They she remembers it really happened. She was the happiest person on the earth well at least as happy as she could be. Then she realized she had to get to school. Haley grabbed her stuff and left, without saying goodbye to Lucas, she knew she'd see him later in the day anyways. 

When she got home and changed as fast as she could not noticing that her parent not where to be found. She left the house, saying goodbye to her parents that weren't home and headed off to school. She was ready to show the world that she loved Lucas and He loved her.

When she got to school she saw something she didn't think she'd ever see. She saw Lucas standing there in front of the school talking to Brook. She thought they weren't friends, not since the whole Peyton, Brook and Lucas triangle. She started walking up to him and then saw Brook slap him. She ran up to Lucas.

"What just happened" Haley asked

"Brook getting back at me for braking Peyton's heart, but anyways it's great to see you." Lucas said then gave her a kiss, not know Nathan was walking right by. "So why'd you leave so fast this morning" Lucas asked

"Sorry I needed a change of clothes, But I'm surprised my parents didn't worry I mean I was out all night" Haley said

"Well I guess we should head off to class, and I need to show the world who love" Lucas said. He kissed Haley's check and took her hand and started walking.

When Haley and Lucas got into school heads where turning and they could here the whispering that people where doing. Haley even heard someone say "That's the slut that Nathan dumped, I guess since she couldn't get Nathan she went for his brother." Haley refused to let the words hurt her, but she knew if she told Lucas what they were saying he's stop them. For some reason Haley felt safe with Lucas, more safe then with her own family. She loved this feeling; she wished it to never go away.

"Hey I have to class, and you have to get to your tutor center" Lucas said

"Are you going to be ok, now that we're going out and knowing that I broke your brother heart? He's not going try and hurt you right" Haley asked.

"No, he's not going to hurt me. He might not even be in school. I'll see you after school right" Lucas said

"Ya, you can bet on it" Haley said. Then Lucas kissed her goodbye, not knowing Nathan is standing right there watching them. Nathan thought he'd be sick seeing his ex-girlfriend kiss Lucas twice in one day. He knew this might happen seeing how Haley and Lucas have been friends forever. He didn't want to think or see it anymore so he just continued walking. He walked right to his apartment. He didn't want to deal with Haley and Lucas as a couple just yet.

For 6 hour Haley was waiting to see Lucas's face, and when he came in to the room Haley could help but run and hug him. Lucas stopped her and kissed her instead of hugging her. Lucas takes her hand and they start walking to his car. When they got to the car, they started to drive off then they saw Peyton, Brook and What the thought was Nathan but was really Jake. Then they just drove off. They didn't know where they were going, as long as they were together.

REAL LIFE

Lucas walked to Haley's room and notice Nathan was sitting there sleeping next to Haley. Lucas couldn't help but wonder why she got in the car with Chris, she knew how Nathan felt about him and she still got in the car. Lucas decided not to wake Nathan so he walked back over to the waiting area. When he got there he was greet by a hug from Brook, Peyton and his mom. After the hug from his mom he sat down next to Brook.

"How they doing Lucas" Karen asked

"Haley's still in a coma and Nathan want leave her side" Lucas said

"It will be ok. Hell you came out the coma didn't you" Brook said

"Ya, but still Haley might not" Lucas said

"Don't say that, she will Lucas because she loves you, Nathan, and everyone who is in this waiting area hoping she wakes up" Peyton said. "Well maybe not Brook" Peyton joke to see if anyone would laugh. No one did.

"Hey" Brook yelled. "Haley likes me right" Brook asked

"Ya she does, I know she does" Lucas said. "Hey Peyton where Jake" Lucas asked

"He has to worry about Jenny, his parents are out tonight so he couldn't get away, but he sends his love" Peyton said

"Ok, I hate to say it, but tomorrow you guys are going to have to go back. You still have to go to school. The only people that should be with Haley right now are her family and that's Nathan and her mom and dad. You guys can visit on the weekends, or whenever you get free time, but I need to see you guys back in Tree Hill by tomorrow night" Karen said

"Lucas I hate to say it by my mom's right. The best thing for Haley is for us to go on with our lives. She'd hate it to see so many people worrying. So I'll drive you Peyton and you Brook home tomorrow, but now we need to say for Haley, you guys got that" Lucas said. He was trying to be so strong and not brake out at the sight of his best friend in a hospital not to mention in a coma. Lucas knew that Brook saw how much it hurt to see Haley like this. And he knew she'd do anything to try and make the pain stop and she do anything.

"Ok" Both Peyton and Brook said. Brook walked up to Lucas

"You don't have to be strong in front of us, just let it go. Lucas I know it's hurt so let it" Brook said

"I can't, because if a cry my mom will cry and then you and Peyton will cry" Lucas said.

"No we won't, please we know your strong but she's you best friend, you've known her as long has you've known your mother, so Lucas Scott show us that your in pain and we can help you" Brook said. She gave him a hug and as she did he began to cry. He just let all the tears come out on Brook shoulder. "That right, I'm always here for you Lucas" Brook said to a crying Lucas.

"She can't die, Brook I need my best friend. I need my Haley" Lucas said through the tears.

Haley's Hospital Room, an hour later Nathan has finally woken up from his nape and sees Lucas sitting in the corner.

"Hey Man" Nathan Said. "How long have you been sitting there" Nathan asked

"Not long" Lucas said. "The rest of us are going home tomorrow night, your staying here, we need to make sure our grades don't drop, but we will came and visit, I know I will" Lucas said

"Thanks, you know I've been wondering, what is Haley dreaming about. Because she seems really happy" Nathan said

"I bet she's dreaming about you" Lucas said

HALEY'S DREAM WORLD

Haley and Lucas where still on the road not know where to go.

"I couldn't be happier, just being here with you, Lucas I love you" Haley said

"I love you do Haley. You know every time I looked at you I knew something was there but since you where with Nathan and I was with Peyton, I just had to prove to myself that I loved you as a friends and nothing more" Lucas said

"So you've loved me since the being and never said anything" Haley said

"Not really, I knew there was something there when you started gong out with Nathan, I mean I don't get Jealous but when you were with him mad I was jealous" Lucas said

"No wonder you kept telling me to be care and saying I should have stayed away" Haley said then laughed

"I wasn't going to say something, but then you said something it shocked me into denial. So I said I didn't, but did. Haley James I'm taking you some where special" Lucas said

"I can't wait" Haley said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well you might just have to, seem like the road is blocked" Lucas said as they both looked at the blocked road.

"Darn, I just remember I need to get back. My Parents know I have the big project do for school and if I don't get it down they'll be mad, so we need to get back" Haley said

"All right" Lucas said. Lucas drove the car back to tree hill and then dropped Haley off. Haley walked into the house and ran into her room. Haley felt really bad for leaving Nathan for his brother, but still she was happy that Lucas was now with her. When Haley got to her room she found Nathan on the bed, just sitting there looking at a picture of the two of them together.

"Nathan what are you doing here" Haley said

"I came to see you" Nathan said

"If it's about walking out on you, I'm sorry" Haley said

"It's ok I know you had to be with the one you love, I just came to say goodbye, I'm leaving Tree Hill. I just wanted to say goodbye" Nathan said and then got up and walked out the door.

"Bye Nathan, I will always love you" Haley said, even though Nathan couldn't hear it, and let a tear roll down her cheek.

REAL LIFE

"I let her go, I told her that if she went our marriage was over, what if she died knowing the last thing I wanted to was to end our marriage" Nathan said

"She won't die she's a fighter" Lucas said

"I just can't believe my whole world could crash because of three simple words. I guess you learn something new every single day" Nathan said and then walked out.

"Haley your killing us, you got to wake up. Nathan doesn't know what to do with himself. He loves you, I love you, and everyone out in the waiting room loves you and wants to see you wake up" Lucas said, and the all the monitor went off. "Haley, don't leave" Lucas said and then ran outside he room. "I need help something wrong" Lucas screamed and Doctors and brook came running. Lucas exited the room as a nurse closed the door.

"Lucas" Brook said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to die, Brook and there's nothing I can stop it" Lucas said

"She's not going to die" Brook said

"We have been best friends forever. She is like my little sister. I have always loved her and I always will, but there is no way I can sit here and watch her die" Lucas said and the walked away

"Ok so I'm going to talk right now and your going to listen" Brook sit as she went to sit on a bench near Haley's room. When she sat down she continued to look up and down as she talked. "I know I'm an evil bitch, but if there is one thing in the world that has made me human again it's Lucas. And he loves Haley with all his heart. So if you take her away from him, you might has well take Lucas away from me. Haley is Nathan's world and he doesn't deserver to lose her. So please don't take her from them or the rest of us. We all love her and need her to stay with us" Brook said not knowing tears where rolling down her cheek. She then got up and walked back to the waiting room.

"Is everything ok Brook" Peyton asked

"Ya, why do you ask, no it's not" Brook said as she began to cry.

"What's wrong honey" Peyton asked

"Lucas thinks she going to die. When he was with her something happen, he called for the doctors. I can't help but think he's right" Brook said

"She's not going to die" Peyton said, as the doctors came to talk to Haley's parents. Brook just walked away because she didn't want to here it. Brook then saw Lucas. She notices he was standing there listening to what the doctors had to say. Brook just stood there and watched Lucas and then heard Karen and Haley's mom start crying. Brook walked over to Peyton and saw that sadness in her eyes.

"She's dead isn't she" Brook said

"Brook, you need to listen to me" Peyton said

"She's dead" Brook said as she continued to cry.

"Brook..." Peyton started to say

"Does Nathan know, I have to go" Brook said and then walked away.

"Brook" Peyton yelled after her.

Scene Haley's Hospital room, Nathan is walking in the door, when Brook stops him.

"Nathan, I need to talk to you" Brook said

"If it about what Lucas just told me then I don't want to hear it again" Nathan said

"So you know" Brook said

"Yes, now I'm going to sit with Haley as long as I can" Nathan said

"I'm so sorry" Brook said

"Ya me too" Nathan said and then walked into Haley's Room and sat next to her.

* * *

Enjoy the story I'll be updating soon. 


	5. The Moment

* * *

Previously on One Tree Hill:

HALEY'S DREAM WORLD

"It's ok I know you had to be with the one you love, I just came to say goodbye, I'm leaving Tree Hill. I just wanted to say goodbye" Nathan said and then got up and walked out the door. 

"Bye Nathan, I will always love you" Haley said, even though Nathan couldn't hear it, and let a tear roll down her cheek.

REAL WORLD

"She's dead isn't she" Brook said

"Brook, you need to listen to me" Peyton said

"She's dead" Brook said as she continued to cry.

"Brook..." Peyton started to say

"I'm so sorry" Brook said

"Ya me too" Nathan said and then walked into Haley's Room and sat next to her.

* * *

HALEY'S DREAM WORLD 

Scene Haley's room, Lucas has just walked in.

"Nathan just said goodbye" Haley said

"Do you know where he is going" Lucas asked

"No" Haley said

"Well did he say anything" Lucas asked

"He's leaving Tree Hill" Haley told him.

"What, did you try and stop him" Lucas asked

"I didn't know what to say to make him stay" Haley said

"We need to find him and stop him" Lucas said and then headed for the door.

"Lucas" Haley said and he stopped in his tracks. "Don't. He left for a reason; maybe we should honor that reason"

"You can't be serious Haley" Lucas said shocked. Haley then moved closer to him.

"Everything happens for a reason Lucas, Sometimes you know the reason and sometimes you don't. But in the end you need to realize that it was all worth it" Haley said.

"Why are you always right" Lucas asked just joking

"I'm tutor girl remember" Haley said with a smile.

"Ya I remember" Lucas said and then kissed her.

REAL WORLD

Days later, Lucas, Brook, Peyton and Jake all walk into school. Lucas with Brook close by and Jake with Peyton close by. Everyone is scaring at then and trying to find words to say how sorry they are, but can't find then so they keep on walking. They get to there lockers.

"What are we even doing here?" Peyton asked.

"What Haley would want as to be doing, she doesn't want as to be around the hospital waiting for her to wake up. We need to continue with our lives" Lucas said

"Lucas is right we need to be ok and Haley will be ok" Brook said.

"It's will be ok Peyton, just have faith" Jake said as he rapped his arm around her.

"Ya, your right" Peyton said. "Now let's get to class" They all then walked to class.

Scene Hospital, Haley's room, Nathan's still sitting next to her bed holding her hand. Haley's parents walk in.

"We're going to go home. Taylor's saposta be dropping by and I don't want to have her worry. And then where going to call the rest of family and let them know about Haley. You're more then welcome to stay here; we are not kicking you out. We just need to make sure the family knows" Lind come said.

"Ok, I'm going to stay here a little bit longer and then I might head home, just to make sure my grades don't slip. I know Haley wouldn't want me to fail for her" Nathan said

"She would wants what's best for you" Lind Said rubbing Nathan on the back for comfort.

"We should get going" Jim said. And they both walked out of the room.

"How do we tell him that she may never come back?" Lind asked Jim.

"We don't because she is coming back" Jim said. "Do not think other wise" He added and then hugged her. And then they let the Hospital.

"You know Haley, I think I haven't talk to you yet because I'm afraid that what I'll say may be the last thing I ever say to you, but I realize what I said before you left for the tour would be worst for our last words. I love you Haley and I always will. And it's not like I didn't want you to follow your heart and peruse your dreams, I wanted you too, I just wanted to be there. And instead Chris was." Nathan said trying to be strong. "Everyone in Tree Hill is waiting for you to wake up, they love you Haley we need our Tutor girl back and I need my wife back."

HALEY'S DREAM

Scene Park Lucas and Haley are sitting on the bench when Brook and Peyton come up to them.

"So this is the whore" Brook said. Lucas jumped from the bench and got in Brook's face.

"Do not call Haley a whore" Lucas said

"Well that's what she is. Sleeps with one brother and decides she doesn't like him she goes on to the next one." Brook said.

"Oh My God" Haley whispered to herself as she said Nathan walked to the court.

"Brook don't you dare" Lucas said. Peyton heard what Haley said and turned around and saw Nathan and saw what was in his hand. She was speechless.

"Will you just admit it" Brook said.

"Admit what, that I love Haley and all was wi..." Lucas started to say but was interrupted by a gun shot. "What the hell was that?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan" Peyton managed to say. Peyton then turned and face Lucas and saw Haley with her hand over her stomach.

"L…Lucas" Haley said, Lucas turned around as Haley moved her hand and saw the blood. She started shaking.

"Haley" Lucas said running over to her as she fainted in shock.

"Oh My God" Brook said.

"Haley, it will be alright" Lucas said. "Someone call for help" Lucas yelled. "Please" Brook took out her phone and started to call.

"No Brook, don't" Peyton said.

"What" Lucas and Brook said?

"My car" Peyton said stuttering. "You can get her there faster"

"Peyton are you ok" Brook asked as Lucas picked up Haley and brought her to Peyton car.

"I'm fine, let's go" Peyton said turning around to show Brook the cut on her arm.

"Peyton your arm" Brook said. Peyton looked down at it.

"Oh my…" Peyton said before she fainted.

"Lucas" Brook yelled.

"What" Lucas yelled back?

"Peyton she needs help, she fainted from shock." Brooks said and then Lucas ran over to them. Pick Peyton up and brought her over to the car. Brook followed. He placed Peyton in the front seat.

"Brook I need you to go in the bed and hold my shirt which is already there on the wound" Lucas said and he started up the car. Brook did as he said and they drove to the hospital. When the got there, Lucas pick up Haley and carried her in. "He need help she's been shot" Lucas yelled. Doctors come in and took her. Lucas then came back out and picked up Peyton and brought her in, Brook followed. "She fainted from shock, she needs help too" Lucas said and more doctors come over. Lucas and Brook then walked over to the waited area.

"Lucas I'm so sorry" Brook said

"Why would my own brother hurt Haley. If he loved her why hurt her" Lucas said.

"If you love him why hurt him" Brook said. Just then the doctors come out.

"There's nothing else we can do, she's lot to much blood, you can go and talk to her for now, but we are just going to make her as comfortable as possible" The doctors said. And then lead Lucas to her room.

"Hey Haley" Lucas said

"Hey" Haley said in a whisper.

"I love you" Lucas said

"I love you to…" Haley said as she closed her eyes.

"Haley, no please open your eyes" Lucas said.

REAL WORLD

Scene Haley's hospital room, Nathan's still begging and pleading Haley will wake up.

"Haley Please wake up" Nathan said and then put her head down on the bed. Just as Haley's eyes opened. She looked around the room. And just then Lucas walked in.

"Hey" Lucas said to Haley. Nathan looked up thinking he was talking to him.

"Hey" Haley said in a whisper with a smile.

"Haley, you're a wake, oh thank god" Nathan said and then kissed her, but Haley didn't return the kisses, Nathan didn't care as long as she was alive and awake.

"It's great to see you up again" Lucas sad.

"Haley, Where am I" Haley asked confused.

"Honey your in the hospital" Nathan said. Haley quickly moved away from Nathan.

"Don't call me honey" Haley said

"Haley what's going on" Lucas asked

"Lucas just get him away from me" Haley said trying not to cry.

"Haley" Nathan said

"Nathan" Lucas said and then dragged him to the door. "Just let me talk to her and see what's going on"

"Ok" Nathan said and then left. Lucas walked back over to Haley and she quickly hugged him for comfort.

"Haley what's going on?" Lucas asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"You where standing right there talking to Brook and Peyton. Peyton, she saw him. Where is she" Haley said

"She's back in Tree Hill" Lucas said.

"Then where an I" Haley asked

"New York hospital. Do you remember what happened" Lucas asked.

"Nathan shot me" Haley said. Lucas was shocked and couldn't believe it

"Haley you were in a car Crash with Chris" Lucas said, Haley just scared blankly at the wall.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Why did you become a singer" Haley asked_

"_For the love of it. Just like you started singing" Chris answered. As Chris turned the Corner a car came out of no where._

"_Chris look out" Haley screamed_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Do you know who you are and do you know what Happened" The doctor asked_

"_I'm Haley James Scott and I got into a car crash, is Chris ok" Haley answered and asked. _

"_I'm Sorry but if you are talking about the young man in the car with you, he was DOA" The Nurse said_

_FLASH BACK ENDS_

"Oh My" Haley managed to say. Lucas then pulled her into a hug. "It just seem so real" Haley said

"I know, but it was just a dream" Lucas said

"But I love you" Haley said.

"What?" Lucas said pulling back from the hug.

"Haley I love you to, like sister. You're my best friend and that will never change" Lucas said.

"But I love you, Lucas I always have" Haley said.

"Ya as a friend" Lucas said.

"Ya as a friend" Haley said.

"Look I'm going to get Nathan, and talk to him. It will be good for you to talk to him. I have to go back to Tree Hill. And I'll see you back there ok" Lucas said

"OK" Haley said. Lucas then kissed the top of her head and left. Haley then just started at the wall again as she remember the dream. Jus then Nathan walked in.

"Hey" Nathan said

"Hey, Sorry. What I thought was real wasn't. I just thought my dream was real and I'm sorry" Haley said

"It's ok" Nathan said and the sat next to Haley's bed. "I talk to the Doctor and he's going to makes sure your ok and then we can get out of here"

"Sounds like a plan" Haley Said in agreement.

Scene Karen and Lucas's house, Lucas walked in to His mom in the kitchen.

"Hey" Lucas said as Karen turned around.

"Where have you been?" Karen asked

"I went to see Haley. She's awake, but something off with her" Lucas said as he sat down at the table.

"What do you mean?" Karen said walking over to him.

"She kept saying how she loved me. But they way she said it made it sound more like she meant it more then just as a friend. And she though Nathan shot her" Lucas said.

"Well maybe she just messed fiction with reality" Karen said

"That's what thought to, but I think she meant it when she said I love you" Lucas said

"Well do you love her?" Karen asked

"Like a sister" Lucas said.

"Well you need to figure out what's really going on" Karen said and then turned and walked back to the stove and started cooking again.

"What if I can't figure it out? I might end up hurting Brook again and Haley not to mention Nathan" Lucas said as she stood up and Karen turn to face him.

"Honey, people get hurt no matter what. It's away of life. But everything happens or a reason. Now you just need to figure this one out" Karen said and then Lucas walked into his room.

* * *

Still Updating and I've changed the story away a bit. You'll see in the next couple of Chapters. Enjoy 


End file.
